Danganronpa Turns Dirty
by SHSL-LightMusicGamer11037
Summary: Each chapter are one shots but the whole book follows a timeline. Most chapter contains lemon, sex, gay, kissing and danganronpa characters pairing up. A new chapter will be added every Saturday or Friday (depends where you live)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author_** __ _ **note**_

WELCOME TO DESPAIR!

Jokes, welcome to this weird-ass fanfic, and thanks a bunch for even bothering to click it. Now let us just warn you here: it's gonna be weird. But funny, don't worry, and we hope you'll find some enjoyment out of this slightly crack-o story (but it won't be crack as in: _iT"s ritn liek dis da hole w y thru nd n0body nows wtf iS heppenin_ ). There will be lemon/smut in most chapters, and each individual story will tie into the main storyline/will possibly be referenced in others' chapters too. The filler chapters will outline stuff without any pairings involved, so even if you skip majority of the ships 'cause you hate them, the fillers will give you some idea about what's going on.

There will be swearing, smut, cracky ships, actual good ships, and some other shit that'll be discovered later on. We pretty much compiled a bunch of ships that we love, as well as threw in some others (some we hate, others we didn't even know existed) and put them in a certain order to fit the weirdo timeline we made. Don't be annoyed if your OTP is last or something, 'cause like we said, they've been put in a certain order on purpose. There might be a few OOC moments? Please don't get too pissed if we get a personality slightly wrong. This is during their school lives, but it DOES NOT FOLLOW DR 3 DESPAIR ARC. Like, probably no Izuru, but Hajime will associate to the others and stuff (they're all living on school property in dorms too). We'll probably reference it and have aspects of it, but don't expect a replica.

Anyway, we'll try to have as little author notes as possible, because we know how annoying that can get sometimes (this one's probably gone for too long anyway). We're happy to hear any suggestions/requests and we can do our best to fit them in :) We will try update a new chapter once or twice a week.

Please don't hate on this book either - we've spent a lot of time on it and have warned you about the cracky storyline and random things that will be said/will happen. This is more of a shits and giggles book than a serious fanfic anyway.

Enough from us - let the despair commence! *ding a fucking ling whatever Junko ringing a bell would sound like*

We hope you enjoy!

 ** _Prologue_**

" _Hope's Peak Academy welcomes all our new students!"_

Hajime sighed as he wandered through the school gates. More people with talents were sent into the school this year, and although he was an upperclassman now, he still felt insignificant and boring. He watched the newcomers flood through the main course's gates, feeling worse and worse about himself by the second. There was even a girl who looked fucking twelve that had just walked by, not to mention all the other people who mocked him silently as they strutted past with their acceptance letters. He sighed again, strolling over to the park bench where he dumped his bag off his shoulder and slumped further down into the seat.

He didn't have a talent, and that was that.

He had met a few people from the main course, who seemed nice, but he could tell were silently judging him. Was he being paranoid? Absolutely. But he couldn't help feeling insignificant compared to them, including Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer, he had become quite good friends with. He still couldn't feel proud of himself when he was around her, but that didn't change the fact that she persisted in playing video games with him. And he _did_ enjoy it, and was extremely grateful to her.

He glanced over his shoulder to see her skipping towards him with a new console in her hand. "Hajime!" She said cheerfully, lifting one hand off her game console to wave as she came to a halt.

"Hey Chiaki." He smiled.

"You don't look so good, are you feeling okay?" She paused her game and stuffed it into her backpack.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay good. Also, remember at the end of last term you promised you'd come to my place sometime?" She changed the subject all-too-quickly.

"You're gonna hold me to that, aren't you?" Hajime smiled.

"Yep. I'm having a few people over tomorrow night for a gaming comp, do you wanna come?"

"Are these… Your friends in the main course?"

"I understand if you don't want to, but they'd love to meet you. They're really nice people."

Hajime didn't want to be a total jerk, but he didn't particularly want to feel shunned by the talented either.

"I-Uh… Maybe…"

"Cool. Let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

And with that, she waved goodbye and headed back to the school building for morning classes.

 _[Meanwhile: School Gymnasium/Opening Ceremony]_

"Naegi, is that you?"

Naegi spun his head to be presented with a familiar smiling face.

"S-Sayaka!"

"I didn't know you'd be here Naegi! What a surprise!" She smiled, tilting her head in confusion.

 _Of course not, nobody expected me to be here. Not even myself._


	2. Chapter 2

We have been working hard on chapter 2, that i decided to post it a couple days early. There will still be a new chapter on Saturday/Friday (depends where you live). Please hate this idea I made up. Thank you enjoy

Ibuki was walking to her classroom for homeroom, she was too busy reading her sheet music for the light music club performance. The next thing she knew she ran into a person, she looked up and saw a tall boy with glasses, blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. She had a flashback of a little boy with blonde shaggy hair, glasses and blue eyes playing with her old toys, than her mother yelling at her to get back to her room. She went back to reality and saw the tall boy staring at her. "Sorry," she whispered. She was about to walk off when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so but I'm Ibuki Mioda."

"That name sounds familiar but I haven't heard it in a long time." He replied. He was about to walk of when he stopped again, "I know you, you're the little girl that mum always locked in the spare bedroom," he replied. Ibuki just ran away crying with the reminder of her bad childhood. As she was running, without noticing she dropped her sheet music. She ran into her classroom and she placed her head down on her desk. She was the only one in the room. A couple minutes later she noticed a pair of arms wrapped her body, she looked up and saw Chisa hugging her. "What's wrong kiddo?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I just ran into a boy I think is from my childhood. I just remembered how awful my home life was and the only place I was happy is with you or with at Uncle and Aunt's house," Ibuki said while still crying.

"Yeah I know, you've had a hard life," she whispered. She hugged Ibuki even harder, "Homeroom is about to start, how about you get a drink and wipe your eyes." Ibuki nodded her head and walked to the bathroom, when she was wiping her eyes Peko come into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Ibuks?"

"Do you remember a boy a year younger than me, with blonde hair and glasses?"

"Yeah, your younger brother Byakuya."

"I think I saw him today."

"Yes, Master said that he was enrolled in this school, this year," Peko answered.

"Thank you," Ibuki said in a sad voice. They both walked to homeroom together. The day went on and on, Ibuki went to the light music meeting. The next day she got ready to go homeroom and then math. After that boring morning she went to meet up with Peko and Fuyuhiko for lunch. They sat down next to fountain near Nanami and that boy she was with. They suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the courtyard. They rushed over to see a student with black short hair and dark blue eyes on the floor about to cry. When Ibuki saw her she had another flash back with a little girl with med length black hair playing with blocks. Than a little blonde girl who looked just like the other girl knock down the blocks. The little girl started crying. Ibuki finally came back to reality, and she overheard Peko whispering to Fuyuhiko ask him if that was Mukuro. He nodded his head and Peko walked over and helped Mukuro up from the ground. Ibuki stood there in shock thinking about that name, that she swear she heard that name before. Mukuro just looked at Ibuki, "You're Ibuki right?" Mukuro asked quietly.

"How do you know?" Ibuki ask completely shocked.

"I should know my sister's name," Mukuro answered.

"WHAT? I'm your sister?"

"Well yeah, I remember mum locking you up in your room cause you were different. You had purple/pink eyes that no one knows where you got them from and you're kinda short compared to mum and dad. They were embarrassed of you so they locked you up," Mukuro told her.

"That's the reason I was locked up in my room?" Ibuki whispered.

She just walked off to her room and didn't come out for a week. She finally got bored in her room and decided to go for a walk around the school. About 5 minutes into the walk she saw a tall girl with blonde pigtails with a bunny and bow clips and bright blue eyes around the corner sitting down writing something. Ibuki had another flashback of her in her room tied to the bed, she saw a little girl coming closer to her with scissors in hand. She got to Ibuki and started putting the scissors into her legs and making lines all over her legs. She moved up to her left arm and wrot into her arm with the scissors. She moved onto her left wrist and made a circle around her wrist. Ibuki just laid there trying to scream but duct tape on mouth made it hard for her to. The little girl was about to move onto Ibuki stomach when there was a loud Junko. The flashback ended and Ibuki was in the hallway screaming. Everyone in the hallway just looked at her screaming. The piggy hair girl looked up from her book and walked over to Ibuki. Ibuki started to get scared and ran away, she ran really fast down the hallway and ran into a wall. Ibuki woke up and looked around and saw that she was in the nurse's office. She saw she was in hospital gown, she quickly looked down at her left arm and saw the scar what said Junko. She quickly got out of the bed trying to find her long sleeve t-shirt to cover her scars. The nurse came back and made Ibuki get back to bed. A day later she could go back to class, but she had to do counselling twice a week. She started hanging out with Mukuro and Togami, every time she saw Junko she just ran away. She learned from Mukuro that Junko used to torture Ibuki when she little.


End file.
